New Sould Reaper in town
by fluffy09
Summary: There is a new soul reaper in town and she is looking to have some fun. Warning: this is not a charater from the show, she is completely mine. But of course the story and characters of bleach are not mine and never will be.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kaida Ritsuya

Age: 13

Odd talent: I can see spirits…

Yawning, I turn to look out my window. Ignoring the usual 'peeping tom' ghost that seems to enjoy watching me sleep, I look across the street at the hospital. Mother should be getting off from work anytime.

I crawl out of bed and draw my curtains to make the ghost go away while I change clothes. I pick my school uniform up out of the wash and hang it out to dry for tomorrow. The summer vacation is almost here… It's going to be different.

You see, about two months ago, we moved here to this new town. I have only a single friend so far. None of the others know of my talent…and I'm not going to tell anyone either.

I hold my hand up against the sun as I walk outside. I hear the kids playing in the field just behind the house. It's our field, but we don't care if the kids play there. It's completely empty… I like the very center as it has a small glade of trees with a small pond in the very center of it. The field stretches on beside the hospital. The road goes through a small portion of it, but not very much.

I hear a couple people yell my name but ignore them. I head to the field and walk past the kids. They're playing with sticks carved to look like swords. I grin as I walk past them.

The glade's shaded area is peaceful. I flop down in a cool patch of grass and listen to the wind flow through the leaves and across the water. The sky above is a cloudless blue, adding to the serene atmosphere. I stretch, enjoying the start of the day. Then I get a bad feeling…

"Raaah!"

The attack comes from the side. I roll to throw my attacker to the side, but I feel her nails dig into my skin as she struggles to hang on.

"Rin! Let me go!" I yell.

She stands up, a pouting look on her face. "You're no fun." Her playful blue eyes glint mischievously as she steps back. She uses a single hand to push back her long brown hair from her face before flopping on the ground beside me.

"How'd you know I would I would be here?" I ask.

"You're always here," she says, grinning.

I turn away, staring at the water. I met Rin on my second day here. She protected me when a group of boys from school tried to pick a fight with me. They didn't want another outsider coming. Said it was too weird… they all agreed that I was weird as well… An outcast. Then Rin showed up and basically beat them all into a pulp. They haven't threatened me since. Within the last month, she's become an even closer friend to me than the other kids at my last school. I was an outcast there, too…

I feel Rin punch my shoulder and look over to see her stand up. "Come on, let's go," she says. "I'm bored."

"Why do you have to move so much today?" I ask.

"I just feel full of energy today!" she says, looking back at me. Her smile slowly coaxes me to my feet where I follow after her heading to the far side of the field.

…But as we're walking, I get the horrible sense of foreboding once again. I thought it had just been Rin's hidden attack… but maybe it's more.

"I think we should go back," I say.

"Why?" Rin asks me, seemingly oblivious.

"Come on," I say, turning around.

"No," Rin says playfully, grabbing my arm. She pulls me with her. "I want to show you something I found!"

As we walk on, the feeling just keeps getting worse and worse… but I follow Rin. I'll protect her if anyone dares attack… at least to the best of my ability. I took a few years of Karate, so I know a few moves.

"There it is!" Rin yells as we reach the edge of the field. I haven't ever been this far. I usually stop at the glade and then head back… until today.

In front of me, an old abandoned spirit-shrine sits in front of a large patch of woods.

"Is this it?" I ask.

"Yep," Rin says, going up to the shrine. She runs her hand over the wood and I notice that the foreboding feeling is starting to lift. Maybe it's the shrine. Maybe I'm just imagining things as well… "But it's cooler in the forest."

I follow Rin down a path that runs through the forest. As we leave the shrine behind, I notice my bad feeling comes back. What lurks in this forest? The feeling is much stronger now.

"I don't like this," I say. Rin merely ignores me, heading down a fork off to the right. I follow her and notice that her steps have grown quicker. I quicken my pace and am soon racing after her.

"Stop!" Rin yells as she skids to a halt. I nearly crash into her as I stop. "We're here!"

The view in front of me is amazing! It's a small pond with a cascade of water from a set of rocks set above it. Rin goes out and wades into the shallow part of the water. I still have the bad feeling…

"Will you stop being so uptight?" Rin yells. She splashes water at me and I step away. "You're not any fun today!"

"And you're just being childish," I say. "I told you, I can feel something. I want to go back."

"You're always feeling some sort of ghost," Rin says.

I flinch. I haven't told her yet. How does she know?

"Your mom told me," Rin says. "Two days ago. I thought this would help. Guess not."

"Sorry," I say. "I was going to tell you soon. But right now I feel something. Please, can we go back?"

"Fine," Rin says. "But next time you'll have to find this place on your own."

I sigh. She's mad at me. I follow her out of the forest, though…but it does nothing to appease my foreboding. As we exit the forest, I hear Rin gasp. I follow her gaze to see the spirit-shrine destroyed. Only bits and pieces, mere fragments of the beautiful wood, still remain.

"What could have done this?" Rin asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Come on. We're going all the way back."

Suddenly, a cold laughter fills the air all around me.

"Going somewhere?" an equally cold voice asks. I look around, searching for the source of the voice, but find nothing.

"Where are you?" I yell.

Rin gives me a funny look. "I'm right here. And you don't have to yell."

"What are you talking about?" I say. "Can't you hear the voice?"

"What voice?" Rin asks.

Stunned, I realize I'm the only one who can hear it. It's some sort of spirit. One that can interfere with the world around it.

"Show yourself!" I yell.

The voice cackles before speaking again. "I'm right here." At the same time, I hear Rin scream. I spin around to see her pinned to the ground beneath the huge hand of a monstrous creature. It looks like a large ape, with a white mask. A hole shows through the center of its chest. I wonder what its significance is. It opens up its mouth and roars at me, squishing Rin.

"Rin!" I yell, racing forward.

The ape easily leaps back and raises Rin up to its maw. "She smells delicious," it says. Then I watch as it leaps back again, this time much farther. I race forward, but by the time I get to it, it's too late…

"You want your friend?" it asks. "Have her." I brace myself as the ape throws Rin at me. I catch her, falling to the ground, only to find her dead. Blood covers her chest where the ape bit into her.

I slowly lower her to the ground. Shaking, I turn to look back up at the ape. "You bastard," I growl. It laughs again.

"She didn't struggle very much," the ape says, laughing. "Perhaps I can eat you as well without much fuss. You smell just as good as she did."

"You keep away from me," I growl.

He cackles, stepping forward. I turn and run, leaving Rin's body behind. I'll come to get it later. The pounding footsteps of the beast as it chases me shake the ground. I fly by the glade, not wanting to have the ape run through the trees and perhaps destroy them, and head back to the house… but then I see the kids. They're still playing in the first of the field. I stop dead, not wanting to draw the monster to them.

I'm hit hard, flying to the right.

"Nothing like a bit of exercise before a meal," the ape laughs, now standing just above me.

Shaking, I stand up. I can feel blood seep from a gash on my shoulder. The thing has nails. I hadn't realized.

"Now stand still and die," it growls, lunging forward with its mouth wide.

"No," I yell, leaping forward. I dodge its maw and leap up onto its head, driving the small katana I kept with me for swords practice later into its skull. It roars in pain as I pull it out and leap to the side.

"That hurt!" it yells. "You're gonna pay for that!"

It swipes at me. I feel its paw meet my body and I'm thrown yet again. Its claws rake across my skin, opening up four identical gashes across my back. I hit the dirt hard yet again, and struggle to my feet to meet it again. I see it racing my way and steady myself, brandishing my katana. As it reaches me, I swing my katana through the mask on its face. It roars again, this time clutching its face. It lashes out one final time, sending me to the ground, before disappearing into nothing.

I grin, looking around… but stop as I see blood all around me… my blood. I can barely move. I guess that's why. My body is broken. I can't move my hands… I can't move my legs… I can just lie here, waiting for death.

"Rin," I whisper. "I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Yelling echoes around my field. It's been little more than a week since my death. Rin's soul hasn't appeared. I guess the ape really did eat it… like he was going to do to me as well.

My parents found both bodies the day after I didn't return. They said that it had been a horrible murder. Ever since then I've had this odd feeling that someone's been watching me. Can someone else see me? Are there more out there that could see ghosts like I could?

I fall down from my tree, landing lightly. Gripping my katana, I go to investigate the source of the yelling. I was surprised when I woke up as a spirit to see a spirit form of my katana in its sheath. The black steel blade is a mirror image of the previous one, except the last one was silver-colored.

The yelling echoes again and I finally find the source. The group of kids is finally back. They had abandoned the field for a while, but everyone has been convincing them that the field is not a bad place. Sighing, I turn back to my tree. Everything has been quiet lately. I haven't seen another monstrous creature since the ape.

"Just give me something to do," I growl to the air.

"Gladly."

I leap up and look around quickly.

"Who's there?!" I yell. The last time I heard a voice I didn't know was the ape-thing. I draw my katana and stand ready to attack.

"Don't move."

I freeze, not daring to take another step. I feel the touch of cold steel against my throat.

"Are you who killed it?" the voice asks.

"Killed what?" I ask.

"The Hollow."

"You mean the ape… yeah, I did."

"Then you died."

"Obviously," I growl. I feel the blade press closer against my skin.

"How?" the voice asks. "How did you kill it?"

"My katana," I say, waving the sword slightly.

The black steel of the blade glints in the moonlight. I feel the other's blade lift slowly from my throat. I turn around slowly to see a man dressed in black clothing. He looks much like a Japanese samurai… Extremely baggy pants and a loose kimono-style robe… but the sword shows that this guy means business…

"What's your name?" he asks, the hostility in his voice instantly gone.

I don't say a thing. Instead, I grip my katana tighter. He narrows his eyes at me and waits for the attack I know he's waiting for. I leap forward and he easily blocks my attack with his sword. He pushes me back and grins.

"You're quick," he says. "For a beginner."

I growl and step back. He sheathes his blade and motions for me to do the same. I do it cautiously… and leave my hand on the handle.

"I'm not your enemy," he says. "I'll even tell you my name first."

"Well?" I say.

"Ikaku," he says. I get a closer look at him, actually studying his face. He has a bald head… and red marks at the outer edges of his eyes.

"Ikaku?" I say. "Why are you here?"

"I'm on a special mission from my squad. A strong Hollow appeared… it was the one you took out. I was supposed to defend against the damage it could do," he says quickly.

"Didn't do much of a good job defending against it killing me," I say, mocking him slightly… testing.

"Shut up!" he yells, getting angry.

I grin. "You told me your name," I say. "It's only fair that I tell you mine now. I'm Kaida."

"Kaida?" he says. "Is that it?"

"Kaida Ritsuya," I say. "Now why did you hunt me down?"

Ikaku pauses before answering. "You're strong," he says. "The fact that you already possess a Zanpaku-to is proof enough."

"What's that?" I ask.

"Your sword," he says quickly. I glance at it, still not quite understanding. I shrug it off anyway.

"So what?" I say. "So I'm strong… by your books. What's that got to do with you coming after me?"

"Will you just listen?" he says, starting to get agitated again. I sit down and glance at him, waiting. "I've come to take you to the Soul Society." I stop myself from asking what it is… "There you won't be bound to anything like you are here. It's what you humans call Heaven. You may even see your family."

"No I won't," I say. "My family is still alive."

"Fine," he says. "But you may see friends."

"No," I say again. "Rin was my only friend. And the ape ate her soul."

Ikaku flinches visually and apologizes before continuing.

"Stop," I say. "I'll go. Just take me there."

He nods, stepping forward. He presses the bottom of his sword handle against my head and I feel a warm felling envelop me. I close my eyes and let myself be taken by it.


End file.
